Buford Hollis (Earth-616)
(Arkansas ) , | Relatives = Bobby Sue Hollis (sister) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Arkansas | Gender = Male | Height = 6' 8" | Weight = 410 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Scientist; trucker; pilot | Education = Degree in science | Origin = Depowered Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Texarkana, Arkansas | Creators = Archie Goodwin; Bill Mantlo; Sal Buscema | First = Peter Parker, The Spectacular Spider-Man #12 | HistoryText = Inspired by reports of the East Coast's costumed crime-fighters, muscular trucker Buford Hollis became Razorback and established himself as a hero and minor celebrity in his native Arkansas. When his younger sister joined a religious cult in New York, Razorback went there to rescue her, encountering and joining forces with Spider-Man to defeat the cult's leader, the villainous Man-Beast (disguised as the Hate-Monger). Later, Buford was approached by fellow trucker Taryn O'Connell, who asked for his help in finding her lover, Ulysses Solomon Archer, who had left for deep space several years prior, establishing himself as a space trucker. Together they stole NASA's experimental faster-than-light spacecraft, the "Star Blazer", but inadvertently took along She-Hulk when she tried to prevent the theft. At an intergalactic truck stop they learned that Archer had already married Taryn's rival for his affections, Mary McGrill, who had traveled into space with him, and Razorback assisted She-Hulk in defeating Xemnu the Titan, who intended to transform Archer and Mary's as-yet-unborn child into a member of his own species. She-Hulk persuaded NASA that Razorback was the perfect test pilot for their craft, and all criminal charges were dropped. Taryn joined Buford on his travels, having fallen in love with him. Star Blazer was renamed the Big Pig 3, which Razorback calls all his vehicles. Later, after receiving a distress signal from Rocket Raccoon, he and Taryn went to rescue him, but were captured by Carbon Copy Men masquerading as Asparagus People, and Razorback was turned to stone. Later, when the stone device was set to self-destruct and engulfs the planet, he was unfrozen along with Rocket Raccoon, to continue his adventures in the Big Pig 3 with Taryn. After M-Day Both later returned to Earth, and Razorback fought the Human Torch under undisclosed circumstances. Though Razorback lost his mutant powers after the M-Day, his size, strength, and technical skills remained unaffected. He was at some point abducted by the Skrulls and his Skrull replacement joined the Initiative's Arkansas team, the Battalion. Following the Skrulls' failed invasion of Earth, Razorback was rescued and joined other former captives in receiving counselling. He decided to take place on the team, and was trained by Tigra. | Powers = His post-M-Day skills are unknown. | Abilities = * Excellent mechanic and inventor. * Some skill in hand to hand combat. | Strength = Peak human. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Razorback costume. | Transportation = | Weapons = The mane of his costume can be electrified to shock opponents. | Notes = * Likes to call any vehicle he is using the "Big Pig". | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Intuitives Category:Depowered Mutants Category:M-Day Depowered Category:Mutant Intelligence Category:Astronauts